One of the more common means of communication between computers and the outside world is through modulators/demodulators (modems). The coupling between a host processor and a modem requires a plurality of different communication wires. These communication wires include ground, status, control, clock, and data signals for the operation of the modem.
As processing speeds increase for computer processors, one computing device can be coupled to several modems via respective line interfaces. Unfortunately, each modem requires its own set of communication wires between itself and its respective line interface. As more modems are coupled to the computer processor, more modem communication wires are needed. For example, in a standard modem protocol, sixteen communication wires are needed for the transfer of just the control, status, clock, and data signals for proper operation. If eight modems are coupled to the computer processor, then a total of at least 128 communications wires are needed. The coupling of so many wires between the line interfaces and a modem distribution panel can be physically difficult.